Nameless
by Espeonage Espeon
Summary: "Would you like to name your magikarp?" The light fades from Ash's eyes. "...Nameless..."
1. Prologue

_A story inspired by the storm and dedicated to the Rain..._

_Presented to you, the many lovers of Pokemon..._

_A gift, perhaps, but one unwilling..._

_Granted a name befitting it..._

_**Nameless**_

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

_**I wanna be the very best...**_

Dark eyes smile out from the bill of the sanctioned pokemon league cap, observant of the surroundings. Strands of raven black hair flow chaotically as the cap turns about.

"Nameless... finish it."

The pride the trainer feels for the red fish is extreme. Several years of hard work and dedication brought them here.

A more inexperienced fish would have backed down from the massive behemoth of a dragon, but not Nameless.

"Fly."

The trainer grins as his friend flies several hundred meters into the air, stunning the crowd into silence.

"Aqua Meteor."

He's used to the mockery, now. Several years of it tend to grate one's nerves, but the trainer knows the taunts are unfounded. Droplets of water fall around the dragon as the fish flies majestically through the air towards it.

The years of training were worth it. The trainer smiles as his opponent recalls the fainted dragon.

"Nameless, good work."

The name is a work of irony the trainer was not originally proud of. The name stems from the beginning, an angry response to his mentor's gift. The original intent was to spite the fish by not giving it a name, but the trainer has always had a knack for subtle insults. What better way to show spite than by naming something Nameless?

Now, both he and his partners are partial to it. The challenges they went through together brought them closer than ever, and now, the trainer wouldn't dream of changing his partner's name.

"I must admit that I'm surprised, kid. I never thought Dragonite would lose to such a creature."

The trainer laughs lightly. "It was inevitable. Nameless was my starter."

"Ash!" yells a voice. The trainer turns, starting in surprise at the girl. The orange-haired girl smiles before encasing the trainer in a hug. "Good job!"

"Mist... I couldn't have done it without you."

"Kid," starts his opponent. The trainer returns his attention to the Dragon Master. "No... Ash. Congratulations! You are the new champion of Kanto and Johto!"

_**Like no one ever was...**_

* * *

_Til love departs and brings them sorrow,_

_together, shall they be, forever._

_Beats the heart e'en after morrow,_

_held in memory, all together._

* * *

_End Prologue._

* * *

_Author's Remarks: For the readers of my prior works, I apologize for my inaction on this site. Rest assured, I am back. Much has been written for each of my current stories, so it is only a matter of editing and posting. I expect to update soon._

_All stories start as an idea. Some ideas are of the beginning, some of the middle, some of the end. This story came about through an idea for the end. We shall see if what I have planned truly happens._

_Valete, amici._


	2. Chapter One

**_Nameless_**

_Chapter One_

* * *

The boy is late to everything. It's a fact that the old professor of Kanto had long come to terms with. Even today, the day of the journey, the boy is late.

Professor Oak chuckles, shaking his head slightly. _When will that boy learn?_

A slam from the laboratory's entrance and a yell.

"I'm here to get my pokemon!"

The professor winces, knowing what this means to the boy.

"Very well. Follow me, please."

The boy is disheveled, probably due to a lack of sleep. The professor wonders briefly how much his mother had to drug the boy before he slept.

Three small spheres rise slowly from inside a capsule, fog filling the air dramatically. _Damn assistants and their affection for the dramatic. This never happened under Leaf..._

The drama, despite the professor's internal cursing, is achieved. The boy's amber eyes are saucers as the three red and white spheres roll into their slots.

"Today is a special day, a day which you will remember for the rest of your days. Today, you start your journey into adulthood. Today, you will meet your partner."

The professor clears his throat, drawing the boy's attention.

"In each of these spheres is a pokemon. Choose carefully, for the one you choose will be bound to you by fate."

The boy reaches for the first of the spheres, one marked with a small blue sticker. He pushes the button on the sphere. It opens, a futile puff of air greeting him.

"I'm sorry, but Squirtle was taken by a boy who was on time."

Panicking slightly, but not terribly frightened, the boy grabs the second sphere. The red ball marked with a green sticker opens, the same puff of air dashing the boy's hopes.

"I'm afraid Bulbasaur was given to a girl who wasn't late."

Desperately, the boy grabs the third and opens it. The sphere with the flame sticker opens, a wince crossing the boy's face.

"The early bird catches the worm, I'm afraid. Charmander was taken by a boy who listened to his alarm clock."

Forlorn, the boy's eyes watch his toes. The professor shakes his head, frowning.

"Look... I'm not supposed to do this, but how badly do you want a pokemon?"

In an instant, the boy is looking into the professor's eyes with pleading amber orbs.

"More than anything."

"I thought as much. Please don't hate me, but it's the only pokemon I have left."

Professor Oak smiles sadly as he hands a worn pokeball to the boy. The child runs his fingers across the chipping gold paint.

"Raising this pokemon will be a challenge. I guarantee that you will lose almost every battle you fight."

The boy looks at the professor.

"You didn't..."

Gold flakes of paint fall to the ground as the pokeball opens. A small red fish splashes about on the floor.

"Would you like to name your magikarp?"

The light fades from Ash's eyes.

"Nameless."

* * *

_"Delia-"_

_"Don't you 'Delia' me, Sam. You crushed my son's spirit, you know."_

_"It had to be done."_

_"No, it really didn't! I wanted my little Ashy to go out into the world with a pokemon to keep him safe, and you gave him an Arceus damned magikarp!"_

_"I only gave it to him because I know he can train it! Delia, I love that boy like my own son."_

_"Well, he isn't your son, is he? He's mine, and you crushed him!"_

_"Delia-"_

_"You crushed him!"_

_"I didn't mean to! He's also his father's son, Delia. Don't forget that. If anyone can train a magikarp, it's Ash."_

_"...I know, Sam. It's just that I worry about him..."_

_"He's just like his father, Delia. I doubt you have a need to worry."_

_"If he's just like his father, then I have every need to worry."_

* * *

A knock on the door of the house snaps the boy out of his stupor. He groans before moving to open the door. Professor Oak smiles down at the boy apologetically.

"Hello, Ash. May I come in?"

The boy steps to the side.

"Thank you."

He sits in a chair in the den.

"Ash, I've come to apologize. The truth is that I believe you can train your magikarp-"

"Nameless."

"Nameless, then- to its full potential. However, I realize that I may have been cruel."

The young child stares at the elderly man, unamused.

"There is... another pokemon. I would like you to take it."

"You told me Nameless was the only one you had."

"Yes, and I was lying. The other pokemon is one I recently caught. It is... wild."

"Go away."

"W-what?"

"Go away!"

"Why?"

"You gave me a damned _magikarp_, Professor, and you had another pokemon all along!"

"Well, yes, but I thought that-"

"You thought wrong! Just go away..."

"...Fine. Take the pokedex, though."

"Whatever."

* * *

The boy with the raven black hair glares out at the plains of Route One, a hat with the emblem of the Pokemon League placed on his crown. He stares down at the small gold-plated pokeball angrily before chucking it and releasing the small pokemon from within.

"Karp karp!"

"Damned fish."

"Kaaarp."

He glares at the fish before pointing a small red device at it.

_"Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon. A magikarp living for many years can leap a mountain using Splash. The move, much like the pokemon known for using it, remains useless, however. This magikarp, nicknamed Nameless, belongs to Ash Ketchum."_

_"Move known is splash. Gender is male."_

"Why did Professor Oak even bother giving me a pokemon?"

Ash grimaces at the fish.

"Hey, Ashy-boy!" calls a voice familiar to him. He winces, recognizing his rival's voice.

"_Gary..._"

"Ha! I always knew you were a loser, and what do you know? I was right!" sneers Gary.

"Shut up, Gary."

"Nah, I like this." The boy smirks and crosses his arms. "I've always been better than you, Ashy-boy."

"I..."

"What? Meowth got your tongue?"

The two boys glare at each other.

"I... I challenge you to a battle!"

Gary cackles loudly, continuing to smirk at Ash's declaration.

"Why should I even bother? We both know you'll get crushed. Oh well... Who am I to reject a challenge?"

He throws a pokeball, red light condensing into the form of a blue turtle.

"Squirtle!"

"Nameless... Prepare for battle."

The fish splashes its way to a spot in front of Ash.

"Karp!"

"Squirtle, tackle attack!"

The turtle runs at the magikarp, hitting the fish head first.

"Nameless, splash."

Ash grimaces again as the fish hops into the air uselessly. _Damned Professor. Why'd he have to give me such a useless pokemon?_

Gary laughs as he calls out the next command: "Squirtle, tackle again!"

"Nameless, splash."

The fish, using splash, hops over the slightly stunned aquatic turtle. Landing again, the magikarp continues to splash uselessly in the dirt.

"Squirtle, bubble. End poor Ashy-boy's sadness."

Squirtle stops moving to blow a single bubble at the fish. It floats through the air slowly, tauntingly, mockingly. Ash growls at Gary, knowing the attack is meant as a taunt.

"Nameless, splash again."

The raven haired boy starts in surprise as the magikarp flies into the sky.

"Hahaha, I shoulda known that _you_ would get the _only_ magikarp who'd flee from battle. Squirtle, take a small break. The stupid fish'll faint when it hits the ground, anyways."

Both pokemon and trainer laugh at Ash's misfortune. The boy drops his head, barely able to acknowledge his loss.

"Magi... KARP!"

All three of the land-bound creatures look up at the cry, astounded by the fish's velocity. A red streak slams into the turtle from above, dust covering the entrance to Route One.

Gary continues to laugh as Ash runs into the cloud of dirt. "Amusing as that was, there's no way that fish is still conscious."

"Karp... karp..."

Immediately, the laughter stops.

"No," gasps Ash's rival, "it can't be."

"Squirtle's unconscious, Gary. You lose."

"Impossible!"

* * *

Route One no longer intimidates the raven haired boy with a slightly thicker wallet than before. No, the boy feels invincible, and he owes it all to the fish; his fish. He smiles, tossing the gold-plated sphere into the air, catching it as it returns.

He sees a glimmer from the corner of his eye, glancing into the sky. A majestic golden bird flies across, leaving behind a rainbow trail. Ash smiles, stepping forward.

A single step onto the route, and he knows that he'll succeed. Nothing can stand in his way.

The cry of a spearow strikes the boy, sending him rushing down the dirt path of the route. Route One is known for the flock of vicious spearow, a fact that the boy had forgotten in his haste to leave.

Spearow are extremely territorial beasts, prone to violence at minor infractions. This particular flock is especially violent due to an unrestrained reign over the territory. Every trainer the league sends to fight them off ends up missing.

He runs, knowing that his fish would not last against a single spearow, much less an entire flock. The only hope for survival lies with the flight from danger.

The boy glances at the sky as thunder booms. He winces.

_As if this situation could get any worse._

The rain starts to fall, the sudden torrent of water drenching the boy. Ash swears at his situation.

Briars scratch his legs as he runs into the forest, the cries of spearow accompanying him. Closer and closer they come, the boy's plight futile.

The birds dive at him, talons reaching for the boy's skin. He ducks one only to be scratched by another. Blood runs down his back as he continues to run, staining his jacket with his life.

He slips in the mud, sliding closer to the edge of a cliff. A split second decision sends the trainer over the edge and into the depths of the murky river.

* * *

_End Chapter One_


	3. Chapter Two

**_Nameless_**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

A small blue sphere floats on the surface of the river, a near invisible wire connecting the sphere to a girl's fishing pole. She yawns, back arched and arms outstretched. Rain falls slowly, striking the surface of the murky water.

The sphere dips beneath the wakes. Unconcerned, the girl reels in her catch.

_It's probably just another magikarp. Stupid things love the rain._

She reaches into the water as the bobber fades into sight. A gasp escapes her lips, flesh meeting flesh underneath the river's surface.

_Definitely not a magikarp!_

The girl pulls the boy out of the river, frantically trying to save him. She places her fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse. Nothing but freezing skin.

Green eyes widen before she places her ear above the boy's mouth.

_This boy... He can't be dead!_

She tilts his head back, steeling her nerves for a split second. Leaning in, she breathes air into the boy's mouth.

_Arceus, please... let him live!_

She silently prays to the creator, begging for the boy's life.

_One and two and three and four..._

Chest compressions. The boy coughs at fifteen, halting the rescue. She helps him sit up as he continues to cough up water and blood. The girl winces as she looks at him. Bloody, soaked clothes... What happened to this boy?

She thanks Arceus for her training at the hands of her sisters, grateful for the ability to save the boy from death.

"You're okay..."

"A-am I dead?"

She shakes her head, laughing softly.

"No."

"Good."

The boy coughs again, more bloody water spewing from his mouth. The girl gasps.

"You need to get to a Pokecenter!"

She glances around, eyes falling on her bike.

"Hold on!"

_**I can't... hold... on...**_

* * *

_**Rain continues to fall...**_

The raven haired boy's arms circle the girl's waist as they ride down the muddy path of Route One. Rain strikes the ground around them, the song of the storm filling the humid air.

"Sp-spearow..."

She risks a glance over her shoulder and curses. A flock of hundreds of the vile birds follows, a dark form shifting about within the cloud.

"Fearow!"

She pedals faster at the bird's call.

"_**So... so cold..."**_

Through the torrents, the girl can see lights from the city of Viridian. Suddenly, she finds herself covered in mud, her bike's tire stuck in a hole.

The cloud of spearow parts, a single fearow emerging slowly. Salt mingles with the rain drops on her cheek as she holds the shivering and damaged boy close to her.

A flash of light blinds her as thousands of charred feathers fall to the ground. The silhouettes of a strange duo fade into darkness as a single command engraves itself upon her mind.

"_**Thunder."**_

* * *

"You're both very lucky to be alive, you know?"

The girl nods, eyes never leaving the sleeping boy.

"You did good to bring him here."

"W-will he be alright?"

"It's hard to say... His core body temperature was extremely low, and he had lost a lot of blood. Luckily, his shirt had halted the bleeding momentarily, and your body heat helped warm him. Without you, I doubt this boy would be alive."

The nurse eyes the boy's steady chest movements.

"You should get some sleep. I'll have someone get you if he wakes up."

The pink haired woman stands before helping the girl to her feet.

"Nurse Joy? How did we get here? I remember riding my bike here, but I can't remember actually arriving."

"I don't really know, myself. One second, I'm treating a girl's jigglypuff, and the next second the two of you suddenly appear in the lobby. When I saw the state that you both were in, Chansey and I brought you back here for treatment. We were very worried about the two of you, you know."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Now, off to bed! You look like you just came out of Cerulean Cave."

* * *

"They're very lucky."

"Yes. I wonder who helped them."

"Probably a strong trainer. Whoever helped them would have to be strong to train a psychic powerful enough to teleport them here."

"What do you mean, Joy?"

"Well, teleportation gets harder as load and distance increase. As no known psychic can teleport others without also teleporting itself, and it teleported at least three people and their belongings here from somewhere between Viridian and Pallet..."

"_A tier four pokemon!_"

"At _least _a tier four, Jenny. Based upon their entrance, I'd say it's likely higher than that. There was no pressure pop and no light. That means that the psychic who did this essentially doubled its load, teleporting the air to where the children were and vice versa."

"So what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously you're bringing this up for a reason."

"Not really. You know how my mind wanders, Jenny. I've always been the absent-minded one of my family."

"Ha, true..."

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

The girl groans as the pink-haired nurse pokes her.

"Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!"

"Hah, could've fooled me. Anyways, the boy's awake if you want to talk to him."

She sits up instantly, all signs of drowsiness departed. The nurse laughs as the girl rushes out of the room.

It doesn't take her long to find the boy, much to her surprise. She had thought the Viridian pokecenter would be much more crowded, but apart from the nurse, she hadn't seen anyone.

The boy lies on the hospital bed. He jumps, startled by her rushed entrance into the room.

"Who're you?"

"The girl who saved your life, that's who!" says the girl. She places her hands on her hips and taps her toes.

"Really? Well, thanks then," responds the boy. He smiles, putting his hand out. "My name's Ash."

She grabs his hand and shakes it. "Misty. Uh, you aren't hurt, are you?"

"Well, my back hurts quite a bit, and I'm feeling a bit cold, but overall, I feel fine." The raven haired boy laughs.

"That's good."

"I think so too! Hey, wanna see something cool?" asks Ash.

"Sure," Misty replies.

Ash nods, putting a gold-plated pokeball in her hand. "Open it!"

"Alright." She pushes the button on the sphere. "Ooh! You have a magikarp!"

"Wait, you like him?"

Misty giggles at the boy's stunned reaction. Shaking her head, she smiles.

"Yeah. The shine of his scales is outstanding! I've not seen such a beautiful magikarp before. What's his name?"

"He's Nameless," says Ash. He smirks slightly, catching the implication of his words.

"Oh. Can I name him, then?"

The boy laughs, stopping abruptly to hold his sides.

"No. See, his name _is_ Nameless."

"Karp karp!"

Misty laughs at the proud look on the fish's face, Ash joining momentarily.

"Nameless is my starter. We've already won a battle, too!"

"With a magikarp this pretty," says Misty while stroking the fish's scales, "I'm not surprised."

"You sure seem to know a lot about magikarp, Mist," says the boy.

"What?"

"You some kind of researcher, or something?"

"Nope! You're looking at the future Water Pokemon Master!" Misty smirks at the boy's stunned expression.

"Ah," Ash says when he recovers, "That explains it. So what pokemon you got?"

"I've got a goldeen and a staryu. I was _trying_ to catch another pokemon when _you_ showed up."

"Hey! Don't say it like that!"

"Well, it's true!"

"Is not!"

"Is too! I had to fish you out of the river, you know."

"Well," starts Ash. He smirks. "I'd say you made quite the catch then!"

He laughs at her flustered appearance before she hits his arm.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"It was supposed to!"

* * *

_End Chapter._


End file.
